


Adrenaline

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [22]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Queer Relationship, During Canon, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Rollarcoasters, Step-Sibling Incest, Swearing, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuzu and Mei go on a rollercoaster.[Kiss 22: In a rush of adrenaline]





	Adrenaline

“This was a stupid idea,” Mei mutters, hoping her sour expression will hide her rising anxiety.

“No it wasn’t, Mei-chan,” Yuzu says, as infuriatingly cheerful as always. “Who doesn’t love a theme park?”

“I could take them or leave them, to be honest.”

Yuzu decides to take her comment as a joke, laughing as she gives Mei’s hand a squeeze.

On an impulse, Mei glances around, and Yuzu nudges her.

“Mei, you don’t need to be so alert. Nobody from our school is here.”

Mei rolls her eyes. Of course she knows that. Of course she knows that when you travel out of the prefecture on a two-night vacation you don’t tend to bump into people you know in your everyday life. But still… Yuzu is her stepsister and – and what will she do if people see her on a date with her stepsister?

And, of course, she knows they are only holding hands, an action that could easily be seen as platonic. But...

“I know that,” she says. Mei stands on tiptoe and stares down the queue, and groans. “Great. How much longer will this take?”

Yuzu giggles. “You’re missing the point, Mei-chan. Being stuck in long queues is, like, part of the experience. That and being attacked by wasps.” She shivers, and Mei smirks as a memory of Yuzu screaming at a wasp comes into her mind. “It’s… normal.”

Mei sighs. “That doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

\---

When they finally reach the front of the queue, Yuzu, the one with experience of rollercoaster riding, takes charge. She drags Mei over to a set of lockers and they both take off their handbags and loose articles, before dragging Mei over to the carriage. They climb into a row in the middle of the carriage, and a staff member fastens the overhead harnesses for them.

Anxiety churns in Mei’s stomach, and she grits her jaw, gripping the handles on her harness so hard her knuckles go white.

When warm fingers touch her trembling hand, Mei flinches.

“It’ll be okay,” Yuzu whispers.

And before she has a chance to reply, the carriage begins to move…

\---

“That was fucking amazing!” Yuzu yells, stumbling over her own feet as she gets out of the carriage. Her hair is windswept, her makeup smeared across her face, and she trembles with adrenaline. But the grin on her face is utterly beautiful. “Mei, let’s go again!”

Mei’s hands shake when she tries to put her bracelet back on, her heart pounding against her ribs. Memories of that ride flash through her mind, of the wind rushing through her hair and stinging her eyes, of the speed causing her stomach to jump inside her and G-force to pin her head to the headrest, of how the landscape blurred and spun, and of how Yuzu yelped and whooped in delight, whilst Mei just screamed.

“Seriously, it was so fucking cool!” Yuzu says, practically bouncing on her feet, and her grin seems to split her face in half. And as she radiates hyperactive excitement, she flings her arms around Mei and gives her a hard kiss on the lips.

Mei stumbles backwards, her face burning and her heart rate pounding faster still.

“Yuzu!” she hisses, pushing her girlfriend away.

Going red, Yuzu’s smile turns bashful and she glances around. When she notices the disapproving glances at their PDA, she shoots them all a slightly aggressive grin, before turning back to Mei.

“Oh, sorry. I was just so excited…”

Mei raises her eyebrows, unable to stop a slight smile twitching on her lips. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, we could go on the ride ag—”

“No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
